Interactive display devices may utilize various types of touch detection technology for detecting touch inputs, such as detecting electrical capacitance, detecting electrical resistance, optically detecting touches, etc. For the case of optical detection, such systems may utilize a vision system including a camera and a light source (e.g., an infrared source) to capture an image of a touch surface. However, such systems may be power-intensive.